Leah's Unnatural Path
by Universal Donor
Summary: Life's most crushing blows don't have to conquer us, and the sweetest path to revenge often isn't such a straight line. An indulgent tale of untenable friction. What Sam breaks, a wolfpack competes to recover. MA-lemons, ménage, darker storyline. AU/OOC
1. Chapter 1  Homecoming choices

_**Please note this is a work of Twilight FanFiction. All recognizable characters and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. **_

_**This story is intended for a mature audience, please do not read if underage. It is a bit of a darker tale but ultimately a story of triumph with a happy ending. There will be mature lemons, ménage, foul language and some heavy subject matter. Not all of my shape-shifters will be loveable boy-scout types. Sometimes power corrupts and jealousy & obsessive love poison. My characters will be human (albeit superhuman as well) and fallible. **_

_**If you are offended, please refrain from reading. Thank you. "Chapter" updates will vary in length.**_

He looked angry. My heart leapt into my throat as I descended the steep escalator bank leading to Sea-Tac's baggage claim, my eyes catching sight of his stern profile sipping coffee. I knew it would be black, with a drop of cream, no sugar. My lips broke into a wide, irrepressible grin. _He had come!_

He'd driven over 4 hours in what could only be rainy, miserable conditions to pick me up at the airport from my flight that had arrived at 10:35pm. He might be mad, but he still loved me.

I mumbled "sorry" and "excuse me" as I attempted to squeeze past weary travelers parked on the sides of the escalator with their luggage. _Geez, how hard was it to walk down friggin stairs that were already doing half the work for you, people? _

He stood at least a foot taller than everyone else amid the small crowd in the receiving area near the baggage claim. He appeared taller than I remembered, perhaps a bit thicker too. But he'd always been tall. And the physical labor his construction job required kept him muscled and strong.

His head turned at my approach, his dark eyes scanning easily over the other travelers to lock with mine as I broke into a jog. I giggled with unbridled excitement as I raced towards him. He stood ramrod stiff, looking confused as I tossed my small duffel bag to the floor and flung myself against him, wrapping my arms around him and reaching up on tiptoe to press kisses anywhere I could possibly reach. He felt so warm. I briefly wondered if he'd been sick.

"Whoa, easy there," he finally chuckled feebly, holding his hot coffee away from his body in one hand while wrapping the other tentatively around my waist. "Let me put this down." I released him and waited as he bent to set his hot coffee down on the floor a few feet away from us.

As he stood back up to his full height and his eyes canvassed my face they looked… _scared?_ Nervous?

Then the worst of _what if's_ occurred to me. What if he'd come all this way because he felt guilty? What if he was breaking up with me? What if he'd decided he didn't love me during those three weeks I'd been away? What if he'd finally grown tired of me holding out on him? What if he'd concluded he didn't want to wait anymore for me to make up my mind?

Oh, God, what if he'd met someone? Women were always eyeing him. He'd been the consummate ladies' man prior to our steady relationship.

"You're crying," he pointed out blankly. I swiped shaky fingers across my damp cheeks and realized he was right.

I nodded. "I missed you so much, Sam," I sobbed brokenly. His brow furrowed, his hard brown eyes seemed to search mine as if trying to gauge the truth of my words. Why would he doubt them?

He sucked in a breath, biting the insides of his cheeks as he shifted back and forth awkwardly on his feet. He wasn't touching me. He hadn't hugged me back. And now I was forced to acknowledge he was practically scowling down at me. _Oh, God… he really was breaking up with me? _

He folded his arms across his chest. "Are you staying?" His deep voice sounded so distant and cold, not like the Sam I knew.

"W-what do you mean?" I squeaked in confusion.

"Are you staying?" he repeated. "Or did you sign that contract when you were in Miami?"

My stomach lurched as realization dawned. He wasn't actually breaking up with me. He was scared _I_ was leaving him. I shook my head. "_No_, I didn't sign it."

Hope seemed to wash over his features and his lips quirked at the corners, but then he reset them into a grim line. "Are you going to?" he asked stoically.

Truthfully, I hadn't decided. I had told Bobby and Ash I needed to talk it over with my mom and dad first, although I knew the decision was ultimately entirely mine to make. My mother had already said she'd support me in whatever I chose to do. And that she'd get dad to come around if he was obstinate with his blessing. I'd spent the whole long plane ride weighing my options, considering everything I might be giving up if I stayed in La Push and didn't take this opportunity, as well as everything I knew I could be losing if I left. Bobby had taken it upon himself to dish out every last morsel of life advice I'd been willing to half listen to. And I'd heard him. At least I'd thought I had. I'd promised him I would make a rational decision. That I'd give it his 48-hour rule before saying either yes or no. And I'd fully meant to do that. That is… until I saw Sam.

Until I looked into his hard eyes and knew, he wouldn't wait for me forever. If I left, he wouldn't come after me. Despite all of his years of chasing me, he would let me go this time. He would cut me loose and never take me back. I knew it from the way he was warily regarding me now. From his posture and body language. He was already prepared to cut his losses, to carve my memory from his heart.

I couldn't give it Bobby's 48 hours. I still didn't know if I was prepared to give up what everyone kept telling me was a once in a lifetime opportunity. If I would be able to look back on my life one day as Bobby had pointed out and not be sorry I'd passed up on venturing down the curious path life had offered me at seventeen. I only knew in the present, in this very moment, I wasn't prepared to give up Sam.

"No," I stated quietly, firmly.

"No?" he echoed anxiously.

"No." I swallowed uneasily as a strange sense of foreboding settled in the pit of my stomach. "I want to stay here with you."

His eyes softened. His jaw relaxed. He looked more like my Sam already as he released a breath and stepped forward to embrace me. He lifted me up off the ground and kissed me until I was dizzy. He slanted his mouth over mine until my stomach formed knots of excitement and my sex pulsed and throbbed with a need I'd never before felt. I pressed myself up against him. He was so warm, so hard. He _had_ gained muscle during the time I'd been gone. I was certain of it. I could feel the steel hardness of his abdominal muscles tensing and flexing beneath my hands as he set me back on my feet, still holding me crushed up against him.

He captured my chin between his strong fingers and tilted my face up to his. "You'll marry me then?" he sought confirmation, his eyes searching mine nervously. I felt myself nod. He wiped more tears from my eyes and cheeks I'd not realized I'd shed. He beamed down at me. His whole face lit up with joy as the fear vanished, casting a glow of renewed hope and confidence over his features I'd not seen since he was in high school. I decided anything I might be giving up was worth it to see him so elated.

"You sure?" he asked laughingly. I nodded again. "Because I'll never let you go once I have you, Lee-Lee," he teased in a mock warning tone. I giggled and nodded as more tears escaped me.

The smile slid from his face. "You're all mine then," he whispered in wonderment as his thumb traced over my swollen lips, his long fingers reverently caressing my jawline.

I nodded again. I was too tired and overcome with emotion to do much else. So I snuggled closer, wrapping my arms securely around his midsection.

There _was_ a sense of relief at having finally made a choice after so much internal debate and contemplation. But there was also that sinking feeling deep within my gut again. Every girl was anxious who made such a decision. It was only natural. In the whole history of the world, was anyone ever one hundred percent certain who took such a step? Love itself was a leap of faith, I reasoned.

"There's a storm rolling in," Sam murmured, brushing his lips back and forth across my hairline while his hands caressed up and down my spine, warming me all over. "Why don't you call your mom and let her know I'll bring you home in the morning, hmm?" he suggested casually. But when I tipped my head back to gaze up at him, I found his eyes had darkened to expose a passionate and surprisingly predatory hunger that was anything but casual as he purred, "I think we need to spend the night, Lee-Lee."


	2. Chapter 2  Waking the Tiger

_**A/N – Thank you to those who read and reviewed. This chapter includes a lemon; please be reminded this is a very M-rated fic. **_

The heater was broken in Sam's truck again. He apologized, looking embarrassed as he joked somewhat bitterly how he hoped I was prepared for the fact that in choosing him I wouldn't exactly be living the fancy life everyone had always envisioned for me, at least not until he got his own construction business underway. I assured him it was no big deal and that in fact the cool temperature was a welcome change from the oppressively humid heat I'd experienced in Miami. But he noticed my shivering.

"Come closer." It came out more like an order than an invitation. I undid my belt buckle and scooted into the middle bench spot without hesitation. He wrapped his densely muscled arm around me and drew me tightly into his side. Again, I was struck by how hard his body seemed to be, and how uncommonly warm. I wanted to question, but thought better of it. I was so tired from my journey, and he seemed oddly on edge still, his emotions rising to the surface and shifting so rapidly. It had clearly been an emotional three weeks for both of us. He'd been so mad the day that I left.

We sat in silence as the storm swiftly picked up and rain began to pelt deafeningly onto the roof and hood of Sam's truck. I'd called my parents before we left the airport and told them we'd be spending the night, likely somewhere just outside Seattle, where we could get a better hotel rate. I could scarcely see the road in front of us anymore through the torrential downpour. Cars began pulling over to the side of the road to wait out the storm.

"Shouldn't we stop?" I was barely certain I'd spoken the words aloud it was too noisy to even hear myself speak over the roar of the rain.

But I felt Sam's hand move from my waist to squeeze the top of my outer thigh, pulling me ever closer against him in the process as he dipped his head to answer, "Soon. I want to go a little further." His breath was warm against my temple and I smiled shyly up at him and snuggled closer, wrapping my arm as far as it could reach around his midsection.

After a moment I let my hand wander; trailing my fingers along the sharp indentations of his abdominal muscles that I could clearly feel beneath his tee shirt. How had this happened in the scant three weeks I'd been away? It felt like he was more chiseled than any of the models I'd met or worked with in Miami. What was going on? I was tempted to explore his new physique beneath his shirt but thought better than to distract him while he was driving.

I had a suspicion I would be exploring more of him tonight than I ever had before. In the year and two months we'd dated, we had yet to even come close to "sealing the deal" so to speak. I had always wanted to wait for marriage… or at least engagement. Sam knew this. And it was a testament to his patience and maturity that he'd respected my wishes and hadn't attempted to influence or pressure me for more than the mostly mild kissing and make-out sessions we'd shared during our relationship. In doing so he had won over not only me, but also my parents, who had initially been very much against the notion of me dating Sam Uley, the upper-classman whose cheating father's dissolute reputation had been so legendary during his time it still lived on in infamy on our small reservation. But Sam was different. He wasn't like his father… _not anymore._ He said his love for me had changed him. And I believed him. He had proven I was important enough for him to wait for me.

He wanted to marry me. He'd asked my parents for their blessing when we'd gone to dinner to celebrate his graduation last spring. They weren't thrilled by the idea of us marrying so young but they'd agreed to support whatever I decided once I was eighteen and I'd graduated high school as well. I would be eighteen in six weeks and I was still on track to graduate as class valedictorian in four short months, despite the time I'd missed recently.

I wasn't certain for how long I'd dozed, but I jolted awake as the truck pulled over to the side of the street and I blushed in slight embarrassment as I discovered I'd slouched halfway across Sam's lap in my slumber. As I sat upright I realized we were no longer on the main highway but somewhere off what seemed to be a smaller and currently deserted stretch of road. It was still pouring outside. I rubbed my eyes, looking up at Sam in question as he cut the lights and engine. Before I registered what was happening he'd released his own buckle and scooted into the center seat, simultaneously lifting me up by the hips and placing me forward facing onto his lap, positioning my legs astride his.

"I missed you, little girl." His voice was hoarse with emotion; his words thick with desire as he twisted my head back against his shoulder by the roots of my hair, angling my face up to his best advantage as he attacked my lips with his own. I gasped in surprise as his tongue drove purposefully inside my mouth.

He was soon swallowing my moans of desire as his strong, skillful hands sought every inch of me with a fervor he'd never before displayed. I wondered briefly whether I still might be dreaming. I felt him everywhere, roughly rolling the weight of my breasts in his big hands, caressing down my abdomen, running back and forth along the insides of my jean clad thighs. I could barely keep up with the barrage of sensations flooding me. And then he was spreading my knees wide with his own muscled limbs, tearing my shirt over my head with one hand and rubbing determinedly between my thighs with his other where I was already wet and growing greedy for attention. "I want you so bad, Lee-Lee," he growled low in my ear before taking the sensitive lobe between his teeth. "I need you. I've waited too long." There was a tone of desperation in his voice that alarmed me.

My breath caught in my throat. I couldn't speak. A grunt escaped me. I couldn't think. I needed him to slow down so I could make sense of what was happening. Where was this all coming from? He was so different. So passionate. So commanding. He wasn't the same Sam I knew. I felt my body bending to his will as he caressed me in ways he'd never done before. Touching me in places no one had ever ventured.

Sam had always been so careful, so restrained and gentle with me in the past. It was no secret he'd had a multitude of sexual experience through numerous casual dalliances prior to our relationship. In high school he'd had quite a reputation for being sexually voracious. It was a known fact he'd dated some of the older women in town in addition to our schoolmates, it was even rumored he'd had affairs with a few married young mothers in Forks. It was this reputation, which had caused me to refuse him time and again during the first few years he'd pursued me in high school.

But his steadfast charm and tenacity had ultimately won out. Throughout our courtship he'd teasingly cautioned me that eventually he always got what he wanted.

And now as he rumbled out again how much he wanted me, I realized, he wasn't going to stop until he had me. He tore my bra off as he proceeded to pinch and tug at my hardened nipples with an aggression that caused me to whimper and pant.

"Aaagh…Sam…" I moaned in protest… _or assent_… I wasn't sure which. I wasn't used to the way he was handling me now. The way he was demanding a response from my body that was beyond my willpower to deny. He ground the heel of his hand into my core, pressing the hard seam of my jean against my clitoris in a way that had me bucking and squirming into his strong palm with renewed abandon.

"Fuck yeah…that's it, little girl," he groaned in appreciation at my response. "You want this, don't you?" he breathed hotly in my ear. "Just as much as I do," he assessed. I panted and made more unintelligible grunts and moans in response as he rubbed me faster and harder, making tight little circles against my sweet spot. "I want to feel you so badly, baby," he crooned. "From the inside, Lee-Lee," he elucidated.

I still didn't know how to respond. I was lost amid the sensations spiraling out of control in my nether regions now. Consumed by a need for completion that I didn't fully fathom. "I want to fuck you with my fingers," he growled. He'd never talked like that to me before. Never spoken coarsely or dirty to me. "I want to feel you from the inside as I make you come. You want that too, don't you?" he prompted. I was desperately grinding my crotch into his hand, my hips bucking wantonly in desire for increased friction. It was all new, I didn't know quite what I needed…I just knew I felt like I would explode if I didn't get release from the tension building inside me soon.

"Ugh... yeah," he grunted, as his other hand moved from my breast to make quick work of the button and zipper of my jeans. "My good girl wants to get finger fucked, doesn't she?" he taunted in my ear as his hand dove inside my jeans, his fingers stroking beneath my underwear along my naked, slick folds faster than I could think to protest. A string of curses fell from his lips and he growled and bit at my neck.

Again I was shocked by the crude manner in which he was talking to me, yet I was too entranced by the blissful sensation of his roughly padded fingers dragging exactingly over my hard and overly sensitized little pleasure point now to do anything but moan louder and arch more anxiously into his hand. It felt as if his entire body was shaking beneath mine.

"God, you're so wet for me, Lee-Lee," he rasped. "So fucking eager. My sweet little virgin's so wet and horny, isn't she?" he goaded as his fingers slipped lower to my dripping, untried entrance, his thumb resuming the clever circles his fingers had abandoned against my clit. He tentatively pressed two fingers shallowly against my opening.

"You want it so bad, don't you, baby?" he prodded. "You want my fingers to fuck that tight, dripping hole until you come, don't you?" he demanded. I nodded and moaned in agreement, on the brink of combustion. "_Mine_," he snarled in triumph before capturing my mouth with his and driving two long, thick digits deep inside of my throbbing entrance, tearing right through my virgin barrier in one swift motion.

I screamed into his mouth at the sharp stab of pain. Tears sprang to my eyes and I frantically tried to push his hand away. I could feel the warmth of my own blood trickle between my legs to coat his fingers and drip onto his palm. He captured my flapping hands with his free one, immobilizing them against my chest. "Stop!" he broke our kiss to command when I continued to squirm. "Shh… just let it pass," he coaxed, kissing my wet eyes. "You want this," he reminded me, rubbing his nose gently alongside mine. "Just wait… it'll feel so good soon, Lee-Lee," he assured breathlessly. "I promise."

I closed my eyes and held my breath, waiting for the burning pain to subside while he kissed my face and whispered more promises of how good he was going to make me feel. Slowly the pain dulled and I began to relax. As I relaxed the reality of what had just occurred started to sink in.

_This was really happening_. Sam was behaving like a man possessed. It didn't seem that we were even going to make it to the hotel.

Then he started to tell me how much he wanted me. How much he'd always wanted me in a way that he'd never fancied any other girl before. He admitted he'd noticed me long before he'd ever approached me. Confessed that he'd secretly vowed years ago he would have me one day. That he would be my first. _That he would be my last… my everything_. That I would be his and only his.

He said he had fantasized about me almost non-stop while I'd been gone. That it had been the only thing which somewhat alleviated his pent up fury and resentment over my decision to go explore my opportunity in Miami in the first place.

Then he started to share some of his fantasies. His thumb slowly resumed its caress of my hard little bean as he whispered fantasies of fucking my virgin mouth, of shooting his hot come down my throat so forcefully I gagged. It shouldn't have turned me on, his dirty talk and crude fantasies, yet somehow it did. I felt my own slippery secretion mixing with the stickiness of my virgin blood as his fingers began a slow pace in and out of me where I was now raw and tender.

"You want me to fuck your beautiful mouth, don't you?" he pressed as he nibbled along my jaw line. "I knew it, you know," he reveled. "I knew deep down, my sweet virgin Lee-Lee, little Miss Valedictorian Icy Clearwater, would just want her eager cunt filled and fucked to satisfaction like every other girl."

I didn't want to be turned on by his words, but I found to my shame I was making desperate panting and mewling noises now, my hips arching into his fingers. "That's my girl," he encouraged, chuckling softly. "Fuck my fingers like the naughty girl I always knew you could be for me."

He was meeting my pelvic thrusts with his hard digits, driving them deep inside of me, twisting and pulling almost all the way out before sinking back in again. I had worked up a pleasurable rhythm, mindlessly arching into his talented fingers when he entered a third, causing my tight, tender insides to burn and protest at the intrusion. He hushed and restrained me when I startled against him. He proceeded to twist and scissor his fingers inside me. "Shh… be good and let me stretch that tight pussy, baby," he admonished. "You have to take my fingers first if you want to take my big cock."

He shifted me slightly up and back further against him so that I could feel his hard, thick length pressing squarely into my lower back and ass. "Feel that?" I nodded as another embarrassingly noisy moan of pleasure escaped me.

"Fuck, the things I'm going to do to you, Lee-Lee." He tipped my face up with a firm hand under my chin so that I was forced to crane my neck back and meet his dark eyes. They locked hungrily on mine, holding me helplessly captive as he licked his full lips, assessing my every response to his practiced touch while he continued to relay his sexual fantasies.

He told me all the positions he'd envisioned taking me in. He promised he was going to fuck me to orgasm with his tongue over and over until I plead for reprieve. He went on to describe one of his favorite masturbation fantasies of fucking my tight asshole from behind while I came on his fingers, moaning and begging him for more. To my ever-loving shock and horror I exploded in screaming orgasm on his relentlessly plunging three fingers just as he was describing that final, taboo fantasy which I was sure I would in actuality never want to experience.

And it seemed nothing could have pleased him more. My response appeared to throw him completely over the edge, snapping all remnants of his tenuously held restraint. He swore and growled like an animal, pistoning his fingers in and out of me faster and harder as I moaned and wailed, riding out the most pleasurable sensation I'd ever experienced to completion.

But I didn't get a moment to catch my breath, let alone collect my senses before he was frantically seeking his own release as if his life depended on it; forcing me to my knees on the floor of the cab in front of him between his muscled legs as he pulled his shorts down just enough to free his enormous erection already glistening with pre-cum. I was immediately alarmed and apprehensive at his size. I had no experience and no clue what to do. But it didn't matter. I wasn't afforded time to think as he hurriedly guided my lips over his engorged shaft and took charge of training me through both verbal and manual direction while he fulfilled his own fantasy of fucking my mouth.

I didn't expect to enjoy it so much at all, but strangely it wasn't long before I found myself humming and moaning wantonly over his impossible girth, completely aroused, throbbing and practically gushing with renewed desire as he grunted instructions at me and yanked me by the hair, saying all manner of inappropriate, dirty things about what a naughty girl he always knew I would be just for him as he thrust himself into the back of my throat, eventually shooting his load so hard I gagged repeatedly, just as I knew he had wanted me to. He groaned in approval and barked at me to swallow every last drop like a good girl or else he wouldn't fuck me like he knew I was desperate for him to now. And I did. _Because it was true_. I licked him clean from base to tip.


	3. Chapter 3  Sealing the deal

Sam drew me up onto his lap. I straddled his hips as our tongues tangled. He helped me out of my jeans and underwear then broke our kiss to tug his shirt over his head before working his shorts all the way down and off. My breath caught and I think my eyes bugged out as I took in his chiseled upper physique and eight-pack abs. He chuckled lightly and resumed kissing me.

"You're okay, right?" he inquired between kisses. I nodded; dimly noting the windows had completely fogged up. His deft fingers were kinder between my thighs now as they cautiously explored my sodden folds, assessing my level of soreness and sensitivity, I presumed. I was definitely tender, but also uncommonly aroused and eager to experience another orgasm, so I rocked my hips tentatively against his gentle fingers in a silent plea for more.

His touch and demeanor were unmistakably calmer since his release in my mouth. His other hand stroked soothingly up my back as he kissed along my collarbone and whispered how much he loved me. My breath was already starting to come in quick little pants. He rested his palm at the side of my cheek and tipped my face to his as his thoughtful eyes searched mine in the darkened cab. "I didn't scare you, did I, baby?" I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer him. His thumb traced my lower lip, tugging it gently from my teeth.

"It's okay to like it, you know," he told me softly. I was sure my face reflected my confusion. "Some girls aren't comfortable enough with their sexuality to admit when they like something they think they shouldn't," he elaborated as his fingers continued to delicately stroke and caress my inner and outer lips as I circled my hips, taking up a slow rhythm. "I want you to know it's okay to like the things I do to you sexually. To be turned on when I say dirty things to you, things you might normally find offensive… maybe even demeaning under different circumstances." I felt myself blushing again in the dark at the unmistakable increase of moisture that released between my legs onto Sam's fingers. His lips twitched into a knowing smirk.

"You know I love you and I won't ever hurt you, right?" he confirmed. I managed to nod. "So I want you to trust me." His head dipped between my breasts and I felt his tongue flick across my nipple. "I don't want you to be scared or resist me as I test the waters." He rubbed his face between my full breasts. My nipples stood proud and erect as I arched my back, offering my aching flesh to him as he continued to explain, "I need you to let me explore what turns my naughty Lee-Lee on." I moaned as he scraped his teeth across my nipple before taking it into his hot mouth and sucking it, hard. I cried out and arched further into his mouth, clutching his head to me.

The fingers of his right hand had begun a focused, clever assault of my clitoris that had me jerking mindlessly against them. His left hand had wandered from my back to my ass, rubbing and squeezing it before nestling between the cleft of my cheeks, his fingers shallowly dipping first into my pussy from behind and then spreading my juices up to lubricate my puckered hole. My stomach leapt with apprehension and my heart raced. His mouth released my nipple and he raised his head up to mine. His eyes had darkened considerably and his jaw muscle ticked with tension. He looked positively greedy with desire. "Can you do that for me, baby?" he rasped as he latched onto the side of my neck and began to suck and bite hungrily. I moaned and mumbled nonsense as I pressed my pelvis forward desperately into his now too gentle fingers, clutching and clawing at his shoulders.

He licked up my neck to my ear. "We'll go slow, okay?" he assured as he lowered me down until I felt the warm mushroom head of his cock prodding against my opening. I felt my internal muscles quiver in anticipation. "I'll let you set the pace."

My fingers dug into his shoulders and I groaned as I pushed myself down a little onto his firm shaft, feeling his big cockhead stretch into my entrance. He stroked me from the rear as well as the front now as he whispered words of encouragement. His rear attentions were making me decidedly nervous, although he hadn't done more than massage along the outer rim of my tighter entrance. "Don't," I managed to gather the courage to gasp finally.

"Don't what?" his confident, husky voice countered.

"Just… _don't_," I pouted in my unease and frustration. "Please, Sam?" I implored.

"Please what?" He feigned innocence, clearly mocking me. I knew he knew what I was talking about. "You have to be more specific," he advised calmly as he pressed his middle finger gently inside my anus to the first joint.

To my supreme irritation I felt my clitoris pulse in response and my vaginal muscles spasm in excitement. I moaned and eased his thick erection deeper inside of me, taking advantage of how slick with need I'd become. His finger pushed inside of me to the second joint. "I don't like it," I whined obstinately as my arousal increased. "Don't… want it," I gasped stubbornly as I sank myself determinedly onto his obnoxiously large penis, causing him to curse and groan. Fuck he felt so good filling my tight, throbbing channel and it made me that much more annoyed with him.

He sucked and gnawed up and down my neck. "Almost there, Lee-Lee," he cajoled, "now tell me what it is you don't like?" he taunted as he drove his well lubricated finger all the way to the knuckle inside of my asshole while simultaneously pinching my little wet nub forcefully from the front.

"Fuck!" I cried out as my pussy clenched and gushed and I clutched his shoulders as I impaled myself, suddenly beyond desperate to be filled by his stiff, thick prick. "Oh, god, Sam!" I shrieked as I sank all the way onto him. "Oh, fuck!" My insides felt stretched to the point beyond discomfort and yet I was so overcome with pleasure and an unparalleled yearning for completion that I lost all sense of control and propriety as I ground myself onto him spastically, swearing and begging Sam to please finish me off and bring me to orgasm.

He didn't falter in his newfound sense of control though. Abandoning his attentions to my fluttering nub, he squeezed the softer flesh of my ass in his big hand and guided me carefully up and down his shaft at a painfully slow pace that had me sniveling softly and clawing at his back for more as my insides wept and gripped him eagerly. He told me he was sorry but we had to go easy this first time because I would be sorer than I realized later on and he didn't want to hurt me. He said he regretted being so harshly demanding before with his fingers.

He was so sweet and tender and I found myself acquiescing, surrendering my body to the torturously slow ascent to orgasm. There was no dirty talk as he murmured only soothing things to me about how much he loved me and how happy we were going to be spending our lives together. I felt so full, so complete with his hard girth filling me to the brim. I wondered how I'd ever survived for so long without this experience of having him so fully. It seemed now as if I would never get enough of it. I must've been crazy to think I could ever leave him.

When I was panting and moaning rhythmically on the precipice of combustion he began to move the finger he'd held buried in my tight anus, dragging it partially out and then back in. My insides spasmed, sending me careening over the edge of reason as I ground myself down against him in a wild frenzy. "Do you not like it? Do you want me to stop?" he whispered wickedly as he ceased his finger's movement.

"Oh, god, don't stop!" I burst anxiously as my orgasm peaked. "I like it! _Please_… I like it, Sam," I insisted breathlessly, for which I was rewarded by his thick long finger pumping steadily in and out and bringing me to what seemed like a second orgasm, or perhaps merely a drawn out conclusion of the first. Either way, I was in heaven, my whole body thrumming and screaming with rapturous pleasure. I finally collapsed, completely spent, against his shoulder.

Then I sobbed and told him I loved him over and over again as I kissed him. After a minute he withdrew his finger and lifted me gingerly up and off of his still erect penis. I hissed a little at how raw and tender my insides now felt as he dragged himself out of me and deposited me gently on my back across the bench seat. Every muscle in my body seemed to be quivering from exertion and I was still crying, feeling suddenly and strangely emotional at how bereft, how empty I felt without him inside of me anymore. He smiled lovingly down at me, drawing my knees up and spreading them open so that he could positioning himself between them as he kneeled over me and began to stroke and pull on his engorged prick that was stained with my blood and slick arousal.

I enjoyed the sight of his muscles flexing and bunching as he hovered above me, his eyes canvassing every inch of me while he pumped his fist along his big shaft without pause. It didn't take him long before he was groaning and spurting thick, white ribbons of cum onto my stomach and breasts, promising that next time he'd be coming inside of me.

* * *

><p>We found a halfway decent hotel to stop at for the night. I waited in the car while Sam secured the room for us, too exhausted to move, too grimy, disheveled and sticky with bodily fluids to pass as presentable. He returned with a small brown bag from the adjacent convenience store, tossing me a small bottle of water and some Tylenol, which I was only too grateful to take.<p>

I felt more human after a shower, and less raw as the pain medication started to take effect and I snuggled next to Sam into what felt like the most comfortable bed I'd ever lain in to my weary and sleep deprived body. Sam spooned me from behind, slinging his arm over my waist and cupping between my legs gently with his warm palm, inquiring after how sore I was feeling. I groggily assured him I would be fine. He whispered more apologies to the back of my head for his earlier aggression, sputtering odd excuses about not being himself lately. Admitting he reasoned he wasn't having the easiest time relinquishing some residual resentment towards me. I forced a tiredly polite half chuckle when he made an awkward joke about experiencing a second bout of puberty. My last conscious memory was feeling him nuzzling my neck, prodding me to tell him I was happy, to say again that I agreed to marry him, to promise I wouldn't change my mind. I managed to pat his arm and murmur, "Love you, Sam," as sleep claimed me.


End file.
